Until you love me
by Stripes93
Summary: Cody's a big movie star. He went to check his email and one letter particularly struck him. One titled 'I LUV U! I'M UR BIGGEST FAN' from Sierra Hawthorn. This letter-and girl- quickly gets out of hand. Rated T for strong language. *One shot* R


Disclaimer: I don't own, Cody, Sierra, or Gwen! But this story is mine!

* * *

Cody finally made it home after being out all day, filming his new movie 'Dead or not'. It was an action, zombie thriller staring him and his hot co-star Gwen. Just thinking about the make-out scene near the ending made the movie star smile as he walked into his room to check his email. Of course he had plenty of mail, some hate, some love but one letter in particular caught his eye. 'I LUV U! I'M UR BIGGEST FAN!' the title was. He had gotten letters before like this, people claiming to be his biggest fan but he opened it anyways. He always did love a good fan letter.

'Dear, Cody!

*Squeal* My name is Sierra Hawthorn! I am your BIGGEST FAN! I have watched all your movies, even the ones where you play minor roles-which just isn't enough! I've started thirteen fan clubs for you-all of which I'm president-and hundreds of blogs! You are the best movie start EVER! And also the cutest one! :)'

Cody smiled. Rabid fans were his favorites, especially the ones that sent letters like these. He continued to read but his smile faltered as he read the next line.

'So anyways, I heard that you would be filming in my town for your next movie! MY TOWN! I'm so excited! And because I'm your number one fan I have took it upon myself to welcome you to the neighborhood. Expect to see me after you read this letter. Good bye!

Ps. I LOVE YOU! xoxoxoxo

Love,

Sierra Hawthorn.'

Cody stared at the screen, dumbfounded by the words of the girl. Welcome him to the neighborhood? Did that mean she would be coming here? He read the last line again. 'Expect to see me after you read this letter.' She couldn't know when he was done reading this letter-a knock at the door. Cody jumped and swiveled around in his seat, eyes wide. Was that...it couldn't be. The person knocked again, a bit impatient this time. _'Calm down, Cody. It's probably just a delivery or something.'_ he told himself as he got up, the person knocking again. "Coming!" he called, reaching the door. He slowly opened it, prepared to see just a delivery person with a package for him but instead was met with...

Nothing. No one was there. No rabid fan, no delivery man. "Weird..." he muttered shutting the door and turned around then shrieked and threw his hands up. Standing behind him was a girl, her long purple hair in one braid, staring at him star-struck with brown eyes and a giant smile over her face. "How-" she then squealed and practically tackled him down to the ground in a hug.

"Ohmygosh! It's really you! You're really Cody!" she shrieked in delight, arms wrapped around the young star. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you! I love you!" she squealed again, rubbing her head against his chest.

"Who are you?" Cody asked, trying to push the overexcited girl off of him to no avail.

"You know who I am, silly. You just got done reading my email I sent you." She looked up at him and smiled, not even bothering to notice the terrified look on his face as to how she knew that.

"How'd you know?" he asked, locking his hands around her arms and pulled.

"Well given by how much fan mail you probably get and how fast you read through them, added with your long work schedule I just made an estimate to when you'd read my letter which I sent about two weeks ago." Finally getting up, Sierra helped Cody off the floor but then wrapped her arms around him once more. "Oh, Cody! This is the best day of my life! We're going to be so happy together!"

"Wait! What? What do you mean by that?" Cody asked, trying in vain to remove the girl from his waist.

"Oh, don't act coy. I know you've gotten all of my letters. The ones where I tell you how happy we'll be, what our wedding will be like, even what our children will be like and their names. Ever since I sent you my first letter telling you how much I loved you and you replied back, I've been waiting for this moment!" she sighed happily before removing herself from his waist and looked to him with shinning eyes.

"Wait but I never..." He trailed off, trying to remember if he had ever replied back to any fan mails he had gotten.

"Don't act like you don't remember. It was three years ago and I sent you and I quote. 'Oh, Cody! I love you so much! You're movies are awesome! I wish we could meet so I could show you how much I love your movies! I'm your biggest fan and want nothing more than for you and I to be together! Sincerly, Sierra Hawthorn.' And you replied 'Back at you,'" she sighed in happiness then squealed. "Ever since then, I've sent you mail all the time and waited for you to come to my town so we could finally be together." Cody racked his brain, finally remembering the letter he had gotten so many years ago. It was a late night and he was looking through his emails. He had been ready to fall asleep and wasn't really paying attention the letter. He had stopped replying to messages only earlier last year, but three years ago had told himself he'd reply back to the letters he got and not be so stuck up like a lot of the other movies stars and since he was so tired he only managed a back at you.

"Oh no..." he whispered.

"Oh yes!" Sierra said, grabbing Cody's face and smashed her lips against his. He tried to pull away but the kiss got more aggressive, Sierra holding him there for a full minute before coming back up for air. "Oooh...that was magical! I always imagined what our first kiss would be like! It was even better than I imagined!" she swooned then grabbed his hand. She bit her lip and looked at him slyly. "But you know what's better than a kiss..." she purred, beginning to drag him upstairs.

_'No!' _Cody thought, trying to pull his arm away. This chick was crazy! He wasn't going to let this happen! "Sierra, we can't!" he pleaded.

"I know we've just meet but I can feel our love burn! And I just can't wait anymore!" Sierra said, turning around for a moment to look at him then tripped on the stair which sent her sprawling backwards, Cody falling on top of her, their lips touching. Cody pulled back quickly, eyes wide.

"Sierra, are you alright?" he asked, getting up.

"Never...been...better..." Sierra panted, standing back up and dusted herself off. Cody took that moment to run back down the stairs, trying to make it to the front door to call for help. "Cody come back!" Sierra called, chasing after him and caught him by the wrist in just a few strides. "Now where are you running off to, my little Cody-wody? We can't do that do here. You'll be more comfortable in bed." she told him, trying once more to pull him back upstairs. Just then someone knocked at the door. "Now who could that be?" Sierra said, letting go of Cody's wrist. _'Oh, thank God!' _Cody thought, running to the door. Who ever it was maybe they could help him out of his situation.

Opening the door Cody was more than relieved to see Gwen there. "Gwen!" he said happily, smiling at her in all his gap tooth glory.

"Hey, Cody. You left your PDA at the studio and-" Gwen looked to Sierra, cocking her head to the side. "Hey, who's that?" she asked. Before Cody could speak up, Sierra grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in, smushing his head into her breast.

"_I'm_ his girlfriend. And who are you, floozy?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the goth girl.

"Floozy?" Gwen looked taken back at the comment. "I'm Cody's co-star." she told her, stepping in the house. She glanced to poor Cody who was mouthing something at her. 'Help me.' he mouthed.

Gwen's eyes widened when she got the message. "Um...I don't remember Cody ever having said anything about a girlfriend." she said.

"That's because Cody like's to keep his relationships personal. He's such a heart breaker he probably didn't want to break you." Sierra said, hugging Cody so tightly he started to turn blue.

'Call...police...' he mouthed, his eyes starting to bug out of his head from lack of oxygen.

"Well...uh..." Gwen bit her lip, trying to think of something and quick before Cody's head exploded. "Well I'm surprised he didn't tell you." she finally said, hopping she wouldn't regret saying this.

"Tell me what?" Sierra asked.

"That we're actually dating." Gwen told her. Sierra's mouth dropped open and she released Cody from her death grip.

"WHAT?" She shouted, glaring daggers at the girl. In a split second she was on her, pulling at her hair and growling like a wild animal. "In your dreams, bitch! Cody's mine!" she shouted.

"Cody! Help!" Gwen called before Sierra punched her in her face. Cody managed to catch his breath back then started to pull on Sierra to get her off.

"Sierra stop!" he screamed as the girl slapped Gwen, screaming 'home wrecker' at her.

"No Cody! She's not going to ruin our happiness!" Sierra told him, going so far as to bite Gwen in her face, shaking like a rabid dog and pulled out a piece of meat. Gwen screamed in pain, limbs flailing around.

"Cody!"

"Don't call his name, you home wrecking slut!" Sierra shouted at her, blood dribbling down her lip.

Cody stopped pulling, taking a few steps back. What was he going to do? This girl had flipped her lid! If he didn't do something now, Gwen was going to die! "Sierra! L-love...please stop." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Sierra stopped and turned to look at him, a smile on her face.

"Love? Ahhh!" She jumped off the battered girl and hugged Cody tightly. "A pet name and also a deceleration! Cody! I love you so much! No one is going to come between us!" With out another word, Sierra picked the scrawny boy up and ran up the stairs, leaving Gwen to bleed and balance between consciousness. Throwing Cody down, Sierra quickly stripped off her shirt and jumped next to Cody on the plush bed. "Oh, Cody. I've waited so long for this. I've imagined this moment in my head a million times." She crawled on top of him and placed her hands on his chest. "Your heart's beating as fast as mine. You have to be excited also!" she bent down to kiss him and nibbled his lip gently. What was he going to do now? Gwen was probably passed out by now and he didn't want to do anything that would upset her and possibly hurt him.

"Sierra, please. C-can't you wait?" He asked as she shucked his shirt off of him.

"Why would I want to? We both want this so what's the point in denying it?" she asked, passing her hands over his chest and through his hair. "And guess what?" she asked smiling coyly at him.

"W-what?" he asked. She bent down to his ear and whispered.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." she purred into his ear. He gulped as she removed her pants then kissed him, the excitement at what was to come clear on her lips and the way she touched him.

"Hey crazy bitch! We're not done yet!" Both of their heads snapped to the door as a bloody Gwen stood there, a scowl on her face. "So get up and let's finish this!" she growled. Sierra bared her teeth and hopped up, sending death glares Gwen's way.

"Bring it, you cunt-sucking home wrecker!" Sierra growled, sending a punch Gwen's way. The girl just managed to dodge it, kicking Sierra straight in her stomach. The purple hair girl fell back, wheezing for air as Gwen jumped on her, pulling her hair so hard a clump of it came out. "My hair!" Sierra screamed, decking Gwen in the face then flipped them over, repeatedly delivering punches to her. "Stay...away...from...my...boyfriend!" she shouted at her, accentuating each word with a punch.

"Sierra..." Cody said, putting his shirt back on.

"Hold on a minute, Cody. Let me just finish this and then we can go back to doing what we were." she said before Cody heard it. Police sirens. He glanced at Gwen who smiled regardless of each painful punch.

"Who wins now...bitch." she growled, spitting a bloody luggie at her.

"I do!" Sierra growled, not noticing the sirens or the march of feet coming up the stairs.

"Freeze!" A police officer shouted, pointing a pistol at the purple haired girl. Sierra finally looked up, confusion on her face.

"Wait...what's going on?" she asked as another officer came in and grabbed her, putting her hands behind her back and handcuffed her. "Wait! I didn't do anything! Cody!" she pleaded looking at him with wide eyes. He wouldn't look at her, the only concern he seem to have was for Gwen. The officer kicked her legs from under her and dragged her away. "No! Wait! Cody! Please stop them! Nooo!" Cody sighed in relief as she dragged away, crawling off the bed to help Gwen.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her stand up.

"A piece of my face was bitten off and I'm a bit bruised but...I'll live." she said as the two followed the police officer down the stairs. "So...still love this rabid fan letters?" she asked as two paramedics came in to examine her.

"No...never again..." Cody said, looking out the window to see Sierra put in the back of the police cruiser. She looked to him and smiled, mouthing 'I love you' then blew him a kiss. "Never again..."

* * *

_A/N: Apparently I'm beginning to make this a habit of turning the total drama people into worse than what they really are. First Alejandro then Sierra. What is wrong with me? Iunno but it's fun! So yeah, inspiration comes in the weirdest forms sometimes. I was sitting here-not even an hour ago-listening to Paparazzi from Lady Gaga when the lyrics 'Chase you down until you love me' struck me and I the first thing that popped in my head was Sierra. As soon as the thought came to me I had to write this. So I hope you liked it! Pray I stop turning the total drama people evil/crazy. Review also. PLEASE! I love feedback! I live for feedback! See ya! -Love Stripes_


End file.
